gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Epizod 10 – Pierwszy pojedynek
Chandrila wybuchła. Był to ostatni dzień przysłowiowego życia rodzimej planety Mon Mothmy, która jeszcze rok temu pełniła funkcję kanclerza Nowej Republiki. Niestety, jej kadencja nie została ukończona. Za wszystkim stała Shmi Skywalker, która zaatakowała obywateli demokratycznego państwa w czasie obchodów piątej rocznicy urodzin Kylorenka. Wśród popiołu i asteroid poruszających się bezwładnie w próżni dało się dostrzec dwa duże obiekty. Jednym z nich było Oko Shmi, dowodzone przez samą właścicielkę. To właśnie ten krążownik odpowiedzialny był za zniszczenie jednego z wielu światów galaktyki. Teraz na swoim pokładzie miał całą armię lordów Sithów, których Shmi udało się ożywić przed półroczem. Atak na Chandrilę był ich ujawnieniem po pozornej ciszy, która zresztą nie trwała za długo. A drugim obiektem unoszącym się w próżni był ocalały budynek Senatu. Z racji że w kosmosie masa ciała jest nic nieznacząca, V-wing dowodzony przez Hana Solo bez przeszkód radził sobie z wymijaniem odłamków planety i zniszczonych budynków mieszkalnych. – Tam jest – chwilę ciszy przerwał Kylorenek. – To Oko Shmi! Jestem pewien, że to właśnie tam jest moja prababcia! Chłopiec miał rację. Krążownik Shmi unosił się niewiele dni świetlnych od nich. – Zestrzelę go – powiedział Han. – Luke, otwórz śluzę! – Ale wtedy… przecież tylko Jedi umieją wstrzymywać oddech na tak długo! – Wiem – odpowiedział Solo. – W takim razie musimy się postarać. Kiedy Luke otworzył właz, Han poprosił Chewbaccę o pożyczenie mu jego kuszy. I choć Wookiee początkowo protestował, ostatecznie przystał na propozycję. – Szlag, co za ustrojstwo! – wrzasnął Han, gdy spostrzegł, że zielona wiązka broni jego kolegi nie doleciała do krążownika. – Rozwalę to! Solo tak się zdenerwował, że połamał kusze o swoje kolano, co spotkało się ze sporym buntem ze strony Chewiego, który teraz zaczął podduszać przyjaciela. Tylko Leia zachowała spokój. Powiedziała Kylorenkowi, że już wie, po kim odziedziczył niektóre cechy charakteru. Han jednak nie wydawał się być takim optymistą – Chewie… Chewie! Oddam ci SWOJĄ kuszę, tę z czerwoną wiązką laserową… – dławił się mężczyzna, a Wookiee odpowiedział mu garstką kolejnych ryków. – Ja? No pewnie, że nie będę za nią tęsknił… nie będę jej nawet pożyczać! Chewbacca i Han byli tak zajęci sprzeczkami, że nie usłyszeli dzwoniącego holofonu. – Jestem Luke Skywalker, przybyłem cię uratować – odebrał Luke. – Że… co? – zdziwił się rozmówca, którego twarzy nie było jeszcze widać. – Nie, nic, to moje stałe powiedzonko. Dopiero teraz w urządzeniu pojawił się niewielki hologram. – Witam cię, wnuku – powiedziała kobieca sylwetka. – W końcu się spotykamy! – Shmi Skywalker – odpowiedział chłopak. – No, proszę, inaczej sobie ciebie wyobrażałem. – Mniejsza o to – odpowiedziała Shmi. – Za kwadrans chcę cię widzieć u siebie na pokładzie. W przeciwnym razie ostrzelę wasz niewielki myśliwiec. Pamiętaj, chłopcze, czas ucieka. Transmisja się zakończyła. Luke usiadł i jak zwykle nie wiedział, co robić. – Chyba zajmę się jakimś innym zajęciem, to mnie przerasta – powiedział do siebie. – Może… no nie wiem, zacznę szukać pierwszej świątyni Jedi? Leia też pogrążyła się we własnych myślach. – Luke – powiedziała. – Nasza babcia serio może nas rozwalić. Musisz do niej lecieć. – Ale jak, kurczę? – krzyknął Luke. – Jak mam się do niej dostać, nie zabierając was i Senatu? – Przecież mówiłeś, że Jedi umieją oddychać w kosmosie – wtrącił się Lanever Villecham. – Ty do niej polecisz, a my sobie odlecimy. Może nawet przekabacisz ją na jasną stronę, jak zrobiłeś to ze swoim ojcem, co? Luke nie zdawał się podzielać opinii kanclerza, jednak raz powiedziane słowo nigdy nie traci na ważności. Wiedział, że musi zachować swój autorytet wśród przyjaciół, i chwilę potem znalazł się w kosmicznej próżni. – Kiedyś wrócę – krzyknął na pożegnanie. Shmi tymczasem przebywała na pokładzie Oka Shmi i obserwowała całe zajście z sali koronacyjnej. – Jeśli ostatni Jedi powróci, wkrótce pojawią się kolejni – wyszeptała. Luke wiedział, że teraz nie było już odwrotu. Chłopak był prowadzony przez droidy, które kształtem przypominały Gungan. Właśnie znalazł się w sali tronowej. Próbował odnaleźć swoją babcię wzrokiem, jednak początkowo nie udawało mu się to. A kiedy Shmi odwróciła się ze swoim fotelem, nie wydawał się być zbyt zorientowany. – O nie, imperator! On powrócił! – krzyknął. – Giń, zmoro! – Nie, nie, synek – uspokajała go babcia. – Jestem… – Że co? Jesteś moim ojcem? Nie! – krzyczał Luke. – To niemożliwe, to… Shmi z powrotem usiadła na krześle i odwróciła się w kierunku szyby. – Odprowadzić do lochów – zleciła droidom. – Do niczego nam się teraz nie przyda. A ja liczyłam na pojedynek! }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania